starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Darth Plagueis
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Mygeeto | master = | padawans = | sithmaster = Darth Tenebrous | sithapprentice = Darth Venamis Naat Lare Darth Sidious | sterfte = 32 BBY | rang = | sithrang = Sith Lord | bijnaam = The Wise | functie = | combatform = | species = Muun | geslacht = Man | lengte = | haarkleur = | oogkleur = | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Sith }} thumb|Darth Plagueis Miniature Darth Plagueis, soms ook bekend als Darth Plagueis the Wise, was een Sith Lord die in de laatste eeuw van de Galactic Republic leefde. Plagueis was tevens de meester van Darth Sidious en één van de laatste Sith Lords die meewerkte aan de voorbereidingen van de wraak van de Sith op de Jedi Order. Biografie Darth Plagueis was een Sith Lord en de meester van Darth Sidious, die hij op Naboo rekruteerde. De daaropvolgende decennia werd Sidious onderwezen door Plagueis in de wegen van de Dark Side terwijl Plagueis tegelijkertijd geobsedeerd raakte door zijn zoektocht naar onsterfelijkheid. Gedurende deze zoektocht verwierf hij de vaardigheid om Midi-chlorians te beïnvloeden om nieuw leven te creëren en om te verkomen dat anderen stierven. Volgens Sidious werd Plagueis zo machtig dat hij enkel nog bang was om zijn verworven kracht te verliezen. Uiteindelijk werd hij vermoord door Sidious in zijn slaap nadat diens training was voltooid. Sidious verwees hier later naar als de tragedie van Darth Plagueis the Wise. Legends Hego Damask werd op Mygeeto geboren als zoon van Caar Damask, een werknemer van het InterGalactic Banking Clan. Hego's toekomst was voorspeld door Darth Tenebrous en de Bith Sith Lord plande Hego's geboorte. Hij liet een vrouwelijke Muun discipel kennismaken met Hego's vader. Allebei de ouders van Hego waren Force Sensitive, maar de kracht die hun zoon erfde, was veel groter. Als kind oefende Damask een grote invloed uit op de andere Muun-kinderen zonder dat zij dat beseften. Toen Hego vijf jaar werd, overhandigden zijn ouders hem aan Rugess Nome, alias Darth Tenebrous. Volgens de gangbare Rule of Two werd Plagueis dus de Apprentice van Darth Tenebrous alvorens hij een Sith Lord werd en zelf een Apprentice zocht. Dit werd de ambitieuze Darth Sidious. Plagueis was volgens Sidious een zeer machtige Sith Lord. Plagueis was zo sterk in de Force dat hij in staat was om Midi-chlorians te beïnvloeden en zo leven te doen ontstaan. Hij kon ook de dood tegenhouden zodat personen die hem nauw aan het hart lagen, niet stierven. Dat gebeurde met Darth Venamis, een andere Sith apprentice van Tenebrous die door Plagueis jarenlang in leven werd gehouden. Plagueis onderwees, ondanks zijn angst om zijn macht te verliezen en om te sterven, veel van zijn geheimen aan Sidious. Plagueis was echter niet van plan om de Sith-traditie te laten voortzetten waarbij de apprentice de master doodde. Hij was van plan om samen met Sidious eeuwig te regeren. Eens Palpatine Supreme Chancellor zou zijn, zou hij Hego Damask als Vice Chair of the Senate benoemen en zo konden ze samen besturen. Plagueis stond ook toe dat Sidious Darth Maul opleidde als apprentice, maar wist niet wat hij ervan moest denken toen hij te weten kwam dat Maul ook de titel Darth had gekregen van Sidious. Zoals de traditie het voorschreef bij de Sith, doodde Sidious zijn meester echter wel. Dit gebeurde echter pas nadat Palpatine verkozen was tot Supreme Chancellor in 32 BBY. Sidious nam geen risico en vermoordde Plagueis in zijn slaap. Plagueis had jaren zonder slaap kunnen leven, maar in het moment van de euforie van hun overwinning, viel de Muun in slaap. Maar uiteindelijk bleek dat Sidious niet alle geheimen van zijn meester onder de knie had. Het geheim om iemand van de dood te redden bleek enkel Plagueis te kennen. Later vertelde Sidious de legende van Plagueis aan Anakin Skywalker. Anakin luisterde aandachtig aangezien zijn nachtmerries over de nakende dood van Padmé hem dwarszaten. Nadien vertelde Sidious ook dat hij en Darth Vader samen op zoek zouden gaan naar het geheim van het eeuwige leven. Achter de schermen *In oktober 2008 zou James Luceno een boek uitbrengen over Darth Plagueis. Dit boek werd echter afgelast door Del Rey en verscheen uiteindelijk in het begin van 2012. *Soms wordt er zelfs gesuggereerd dat Plagueis de geboorte van Anakin zou hebben beïnvloed. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith - Vermelding Bron Legends *Labyrinth of Evil *Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader *Vader: The Ultimate Guide *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Darth Plagueis (Novel) Category:Sith Lords Category:Muun